Fun with bodywash
by furryart18
Summary: Dawn finds her mother's body-wash in the shower.


The sun rose between twin peaks basking them in warm orange light. A town sat nestled in the valley below. Its inhabitants greeting the new day as shopkeepers opened, businessmen left for the city, and mothers began cooking for their family. One girl though didn't care for the sunrise as she was sound asleep in her bed.

She was in the middle of her favorite dream. She moaned in her sleep, her young voice like the coo of a dove. She was lost in her dream, her skin was damp with small beads of sweat, her heart raced, her body on fire. She was close . . . almost there.

"Milotic use whirlpool"!

The crowd cheered as the exotic serpent defeated her enemy with grace. Dawn cheered as their opponent fell running towards her most prized pokemon.

"Milotic you were amazing"! Dawn said as she hugged her.

"Mi" she responded nuzzling her mistress.

"I'm so glad you're my pokemon" Dawn squealed.

"Dawn"

"Huh . . . hello"?

"Dawn" the voice said louder.

"Who's there" she repeated.

"DAWN"!

"Huh"!?

Blue eyes shot open then shut tight due to the light coming from her open window."Dawn get up or you'll be late for school" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Mmm . . . Alright" she groaned as she got off her bed " Always right before the climax", she huffed as she made her way to the bathroom clad in her yellow pajamas. She had turned ten a few weeks ago and couldn't wait to get her trainer's licence.

She stood over the bathroom sink looking at the reflection in the mirror. Blue eyes against creamy white skin framed by long blue hair.

"A few more days", she said to her reflection as she smiled and washed her face. She walked a few steps to the tub and began undoing the few buttons she had clasped on her pajama top. She never bothered doing them all.

Her bare chest greeted the cool air as the top fell to the floor. She moaned slightly as she felt her skin free from the fabric. Her young breasts were small, she not reaching puberty yet. She took a moment to examine them as she sometimes did. She brought her hands up and ran them across her chest. Her fingers brushing her salmon pink nipples as they hardened slightly. She giggled, it felt odd when she touched them. . odd but good. She found herself interested in her body allot lately, but she didn't seem to mind. She groped them one last time before undressing again.

She grabbed the elastic band of her bottoms and pulled them down kicking them to a corner. Her legs were long for her age creamy white like the rest of her. She now stood clad in yellow pikachu panties that hugged her waist and took those off too. She stood naked as she turned the shower on letting the water warm before plunging herself in. She moaned as she felt the water pelt her skin and warm her body. Her blue hair became stark against her white skin as it clung to her face and back. She relaxed and sighed as the water ran down her slender frame.

She noticed her mother's strawberry body-wash on the floor of the stall. She had always wanted to try some so she did. She bent down to pick it up when she felt the water splash her butt. "Ah" she squeaked as she quickly stood up. "That felt weird" she said as she slowly rubbed her bottom. She picked up the body wash ignoring the odd feeling between her legs.

She uncapped the bottle and poured the thick liquid on her hand. The smell of strawberries grew thick as she poured it. "It smells so pretty", she said as she began washing herself. It also made her feel a little lightheaded but she didn't notice. She rubbed the liquid onto her shoulder giggling at the coldness of it against her warm skin. 'It feels so . . . nice', she thought as she lathered her body. She brought her right hand down to her chest and began rubbing the wash across, her nipples turning slightly dark from the cold substance. She closed her eyes as she lazily rubbed her body. Her right hand at her chest, her left rubbing her belly in smooth circles. It all felt so new to her as she explored she didn't know if it was the water or the wash making her do this, and she didn't care. Her left hand passed her bellybutton and grazed her smooth mound. She rubbed the top of it slowly noticing how soft the skin felt there. She opened her eyes and looked down at her chest seeing how hard her nipples had become.

"Wow. . . .their so . . . . Ahhh?!" she yelped as she felt something warm run down her legs. She stopped her minisrations and wiped the liquid from her inner thigh. She brought it close to her face to inspect rubbed it between her fingers.

"Did I. . . . pee"? she asked

" It doesn't feel like it", she said as she slowly brought her hand to her face. She hesitantly sniffed her finger, It didn't smell like pee either. She thought about tasting it but was distracted by more fluid running down her leg. She brought her hand down and found where the liquid came from. She gently traced her vaginal lips with her fingers. She inhaled sharply as she suddenly felt pleasure from touching herself. She moaned her curiosity turning to lust. Her slender fingers explored her young pink lips as she resumed fondling her chest. The warm feeling came rushing back as she explored her body restlessly.

"Hmmm.....unngh........ hahhh"

Her nipples were dark red now as she lightly pinched them. She groaned from the slight pain but concentrated on the jolts of pleasure she got from it.

She leaned against the shower wall, cold tile against her bottom. Her hand cupped her plump mound her fingers rubbing fast against her swollen labia. Her young sex gave readily, coating her fingers and thighs.

She moaned and squealed as she pleasured herself for the first time in her life. Her hair clung to her face and back. Her eyes were half lidded with need. Her back was sightly arched, her right hand fondled her breasts her nipples like hard raisins. Her smooth belly contracting slightly.

Her hand furiously rubbing her swollen mound. Her outer lips dark pink against her white skin. Smooth, long legs lazily spread to support herself.

She didn't know what she should think of so she concentrated on the feeling, her warm body, the wetness between her legs, the pleasure from her breasts, the tightness in her pelvis. She lost herself in this world and moaned as something built up inside her.

" ugghh.... uugghhh"

" hunnngg........ah"

"Oh.......oh god....ahh"

She felt something inside her that she never felt before. She didn't know what to do ,but she felt her body telling her to go on,to release.

"Ahh.... uuuugh..... AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she orgasm's for the first time in her life. Her whole body tensed up and time stood still for a second. She felt her pelvis tighten and her cum gushed from her slit running down her legs. Her knees buckled as her body was racked with pleasure and she slid down the wall resting on the floor of the shower,her knees unable to support her. Her legs were still bent open ,her hand still at her crotch. Her juices flowed slowly from her flower dripping onto the floor. She leaned forward panting heavily, recovering from her orgasm.

She saw her hand on her flower, and saw her lubricant for the first time. She gave a small smile and gently stroked her pink folds.

(several minutes later)

"Dawn sweetie are you okay in there" Joann asked as she softly knocked on the bathroom door. She was about to force it open when her daughter appeared wrapped in a towel and smiling brightly.

"Sorry mom ,but you know us girls right ...hah.. okay gotta get dressed" was all she said as she quickly made her way to her room and locked the door.

Joann stood dumbfounded before she let out a sigh "Well I hope she didn't use all my body-wash", she said as she made her way downstairs.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

This was the first fic I wrote and I couldn't find a place for it with my other stories so I gave it a place of it's own.


End file.
